The DarkHalf
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: .READ AN & WARNINGS. A Series of 12 ficlets centering around Jake. All are very DARK in nature and contain content that should not be viewed by minors...ex: SLASH, INCEST, RAPE, ETC...I warned you. Enjoy!


A/N: This is the 1st of 12 ficlet's, in other words one-shots, I will be writing concentrating on Jake, and very M-Rated. So, be prepared for even more **DARK/EVIL** works ahead. Be forewarned now though that these are **NOT** happily ever after works and should NOT be read by anyone under the age of 16. Don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N2: Please read all warnings & author notes before beginning. They are there for a reason.

A/N3: I like to abuse my favorite characters, I have no beta, and commas are my friend, lol.

A/N4: Please review…good or bad…Either way I will continue on. It's just nice to hear/read what other people think once in awhile.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. I just want to play with them for a bit, ty.

* * *

**CHAPTER WARNINGS – AU, OOC, PWP, TWT, SLASH, INCEST, RAPE…**

**(IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THOSE MEAN YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE HERE)**

**

* * *

**

XXX

**The Dark-Half**

_Chapter 1 – I Love You…_

"I love you…" The whispered words of endearment echoed throughout the small, moonlit room, nearly drowning out the gentle click of the door closing and locking, the swish of clothes being removed and falling to the floor, followed by soft footfalls. Nearly being the key word.

He hated those three little words. Words that once meant so much now meant so little when spoken softly from certain tainted lips

"I love you…" Those same tainted, now bruised, red lips curled into once what could be called a heavenly yet brotherly smile, murmured once more before latching onto the soft skin between neck and shoulder and suckling sweetly. A nice hickey, that he would have to hide again, the ending yet lasting results.

He could remember when those words once induced true feelings of warmth, happiness, safety and even actual love. But, that seemed like eons ago.

No more.

"I love you…" Calloused, skilled fingers danced across his exposed chest and belly. Gently kneading or flicking a nipple here and there before knowing hands slowly inched lower.

Now all they brought was pain, fear, humiliation, and above all shame.

"I love you…" Hungry lips soon followed those talented hands leaving a slick, wet trail in their wake. His flesh flushed up '_prettily_' as cool air and hot breath mixed erotically, sending unwanted tendrils of pleasure throughout his body.

He didn't know when it started. No, that was a lie. Thinking back, he could easily remember every lingering hug, touch, or pat. Every time those hands seemed to stray or caress him in ways no brother should touch another. Every time those eyes seemed to bore or gaze hungrily at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

"I love you…" A wicked tongue twirled and laved at his exposed navel dipping in every other swipe before warm breath was once more caressing his skin.

Sadly, It was all leading up to this eventually.

"I love you…" Fingertips ticklingly brushed under and then around his pajama bottoms top massaging and tantalizing the overly sensitive skin to new and unwanted heights.

No matter how naïve, he was or ashamedly still is, what they were doing was still wrong and above all else something he did not want.

"I love you…" Pajama bottoms were quickly discarded and tossed to the floor; hands and lips stopping their slow descent as bright, fevered green eyes devoured the small, slim body lay trembling before it.

He tried, once, to tell someone, many someone's. None listened. None saw. None cared.

"I love you…" A lone finger stroked from lips to pelvic before delving lower and tracing the vein in the half-hard cock bobbing mesmerizingly before him, giving it a small, torturous squeeze as he passed lower to fondle the heavey balls beneath.

All this had started when he was thirteen. He was now fifteen. Two years. Two fucking years and still no one saw the truths hidden pathetically behind his half-hearted lies.

"I love you…" Charlie whispered breathlessly against his little brother's inner thigh nipping harshly at the sensitive skin lay out so enticingly before him and swiftly surrounded Jake's cock with his warm, wet mouth.

Dirty, so dirty now that he didn't care if anyone knew the truth or not. He would never be able to wash away the stench that now invaded his very being/soul. Never be the same playful, skater, innocent boy he once was. Forever lost, forever tainted, forever broken, by one who was meant to protect and care for him.

"I love you." Head bobbing up and down, cheeks hallowing and throat constricting Jake barely felt the hands expertly splaying his smooth, toned thighs or the fingers searing his flesh and tenderly coaxing tightened muscles to relax.

No. No. No. NO!

"I love you." Words once so cherished now foul kissed away his unconscious tears before blinding pain flayed his nerves and finally, finally sent Jake into blissful oblivion.

END…for now...

* * *

XXX

A/N5: In case you haven't figured it out or just didn't get it…this is a Charlie/Jake ficlet. The 1st of my wicked idea's, one that just had to be written after seeing the movies once again.

A/N6: Also, Jake is 15 in this fic & Charlie 19. In real life, I don't condone sex with a minor (anyone under 18), let alone rape, incest or anything else implied in this piece of fiction. If you see it or know that it is happening please tell someone, quickly.

A/N7: I may go back, eventually, and continue on with the idea but for now it is DONE!


End file.
